Vibration absorbers are used, for example, in steering wheels of a motor vehicle in order to absorb vibrations which, stemming from the engine or the chassis, are transmitted onto the steering column. Such vibration absorbers are known from the prior art. For example, DE 10 2011 103 817 A1 describes an active vibration absorber designed for use on a steering wheel. DE 10 2011 011 823 A1 describes a method and device for the reduction, in particular absorption, of vibrations applied to a steering wheel of a motor vehicle.